


Everything has a Taste

by NikAdair



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with an unhappy ending, a brief look at how emotions taste, anger is spicy, love is sweet, sadness is salty, sweet/spicy/salty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26617231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikAdair/pseuds/NikAdair
Summary: There were three distinct flavours to a relationship, as Suga would find out. The sweetness of love. The spiciness of anger. The saltiness of sadness.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Everything has a Taste

**Author's Note:**

> Day Four of DaiSuga Week! Today's prompt was a Sweet/Spicy/Salty, and there were a lot of possibilities for it.  
> I went with this because while the default would've been baking shenanigans, I thought exploring how emotions tasted would be a much more interesting idea.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!

There were three distinct flavours to a relationship, as Suga would find out. The sweetness of love. The spiciness of anger. The saltiness of sadness.

-.-.-

If he had to describe what being love tasted like, Suga would say sweet. The overly sugary taste of frosting on cupcakes. The sweetness of fresh baked chocolate cookies. That’s how he’d describe the taste.

It was tasted in smiles that shined bright than the sun after graduating. In chocolate eyes that turned towards him with so much affection in them that Suga could feel his heart squeeze just a bit. In arms that wrapped around him in a tight hug.

“I can’t believe we graduated,” Daichi laughed, the sound muffled in his shoulder.

Suga laughed with him, hugging him back. “Of course we were going to graduate. How could we not? There was no way all those late night study sessions wouldn’t guarantee it.”

“Always the optimist,” Daichi said, pulling away. His smile had mellowed out to one that matched the stars. Suga smiled back at him.

“One of us has to be, Mr. Pessimist.”

Daichi gasped in mock hurt. “Excuse you, I am not a pessimist. I’m a realist.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Suga said, rolling his eyes. He took Daichi’s hand, pulling him away from the crowd. “Come on, there are too many people here. And I’ve had enough of this college.”

Daichi laughed but let Suga pull him away. Their friends and parents had already come to congratulate them (Tanaka and Noya had practically toppled them to the ground), so there wasn’t much reason to stay at the auditorium. They shrugged out of their gowns and hat, stuffing them into their backpacks, and made the short trip back to their apartment.

“Here, you find somewhere to put these and I’ll take care of the diplomas,” Suga said, trading his backpack with Daichi’s diploma. He walked into the living room, surveying the room. There wasn’t much in terms of places to set them, so he settled on the bookshelf in the corner.

Suga cleared a bit of space on the top, moving books around (and making a note to go through them at a later date), and folded the top flap back. He smiled at seeing their names. He was proud of them for actually sticking through college, even on the days that dropping out seemed like a much better option. Proud of them for sticking it out and graduating.

He propped them on the bookshelf and took a few steps back. It was like they belonged there. He snapped a quick picture before jumping as arms wrapped around his waist.

“I’m so proud of us,” Daichi whispered, leaning his chin on Suga’s shoulder.

Suga nodded. “I am too.” He leaned back into Daichi’s hold.

Daichi turned his head, kissing the side of Suga’s head. “I love you, Suga,” he said, holding him tighter.

“I love you, too, Daichi.”

Love was sweet, and he adored the taste.

-.-.-

Anger was spicy. It burned on his tongue as he spat out words. Burned in his throat as he kept tears from falling. Burned on his skin as he clenched his hands tight enough to feel his nails cutting into his skin.

“What do you mean this is my fault?!” Suga spat, staring at Daichi.

“Exactly what I said! You had one job and you couldn’t even do it!” Daichi yelled back, turning away from the closet. He slammed the door shut, and Suga winced a little.

“Oh my god, so I forgot! Why is that such a big deal?! You’ve forgotten plenty of things!” Suga shouted back.

Daichi stared at him, anger seething in his eyes. “I don’t forget anniversaries!”

Suga’s heart cracked a bit at the remark, and he felt his eyes sting. “You forget birthdays! Holidays! Date nights!” he yelled back. “You forget all of these things and the fact that I forget our anniversary because I’ve been busy with work is so bad?!”

“It was on the goddamn fridge!!”

“So has every other important date!! You don’t see me getting mad at you for it!!” Daichi shook his head, all but shoving past Suga as he stalked down the hall. Suga followed. “Where are you going?!”

Daichi started throwing clothes in his backpack, his back towards him. “I’m going to stay with Asahi tonight! You--” he whirled around, Suga freezing in place at the anger on his face, “--can figure out why forgetting our anniversary was so wrong.”

He went back to packing his backpack and walked out of the room, this time running his shoulder into Suga. Suga watched him leave, winced when he slammed the door behind him. His mind was fuzzy, anger making it hard to think.

“Goddamnit!!” he yelled, kicking the door frame. It really didn’t do much to help, but he wanted to hit something. He kicked it again and again, aware that his foot was starting to throb. He gave it one last kick before sinking to the ground.

“It’s one anniversary. He’s forgotten so much,” Suga said, his voice cracking. His eyes stung more, and his vision was starting to get blurry. “I’ve never once gotten mad at him for forgetting. For being late, or not coming home at all on those days. So why? Why is he so mad?”

The tears started falling, his anger burning more in him. His hands hurt, and when he unfurled them, there were crescent marks cut into his palms. They burned when he stretched his hands, and he sighed.

Suga wiped his eyes and stood, making his way to the bathroom. He washed his hands, wincing when the water hit the cuts, and he wrapped his hands up. The bandages were tight, maybe a little too tight, but he didn’t care. It helped ground him. Pull him out of his anger.

He walked back to the bedroom, curling up in bed. The smell of Daichi’s cologne surrounded him, and anger swelled in his chest again. He turned away, towards the window, and stared out at the stars. With his anger fading, so did his energy, and all he could do was look outside until he fell asleep.

Anger was spicy, and he hated the taste.

-.-.-

Unsurprising, sadness was salty. Salty with the tears that were cried. Salty with the words that circled his mind over and over and over. Salty with broken promises and misplaced hope.

It’d been a week since their fight. Daichi had come back the next morning with a bouquet of flowers and a sad smile on his face. Suga had opened the door and flung himself into Daichi’s arms as soon as he saw him.

They’d apologized for the things they’d said. Made a plan to do better about remembering dates. Had gone out that night for dinner to celebrate their anniversary. And things had looked like they’d be okay.

Of course, life was never that easy.

Suga was sitting on the couch, writing next week’s lesson plans, when Daichi walked into the room. He could tell something was wrong before Daichi walked over to him. He looked up with a small smile.

“Hey, wanna help me write these?” he said, gesturing to his laptop.

Daichi didn’t say anything, just placed a small box on the table next to him. Suga looked between it and him, trying to figure out what was going on. “Daichi?”

“I’m leaving, Suga.” Suga blinked, thinking he maybe hadn’t heard him right. “I’m sorry. Things just aren’t working. We’re tiptoeing around each other. It’s not right. So I’m leaving.”

“Daichi, what are you talking about?” he said with a fragile laugh.

“You know what.” And he did. Suga had started double checking the calendar in the kitchen every time he was in there. Started watching what he said or did around Daichi. Making sure he didn’t do anything that would cause a fight.

“But why?” he whispered, his eyes dropping to the box sitting next to him.

Daichi started walking out of the room. “I don’t love you anymore.”

That was all he said before disappearing down the hall. Suga looked up, watching him leave without really comprehending what was going on. Daichi walked back, a suitcase following him.

It was then that Suga could finally think. “Wait, Daichi, please,” he said, scrambling to his feet. Daichi paused and looked at him with sad eyes. “Please don’t leave. We can figure out what’s wrong. We can fix this.” There was false hope in his chest. He knew that look. They couldn’t fix this.

“I’m sorry, Suga,” Daichi said, continuing towards the door. Suga tried to reach out to him. Tried to chase after. But his body wouldn’t cooperate. He was frozen in place, watching Daichi walk out of the apartment.

Tears fell -- lines of fire burning down his skin -- and he fell to his knees. His heart hurt, sharp pain going through his chest. His mind briefly drifted to the box sitting on the table. He didn’t want to know what was in it. Didn’t want to know if he was right. But he had to know.

Suga stood, walking slowly back. He was hesitant, reluctant. He didn’t want to be right. He picked up the box with shaking hands and opened. “No,” he whispered, voice cracking. He’d been right. As soon as Daichi had set the box down, he’d known what was in it.

A ring -- a silver band with the words ‘Forever and Always’ inscribed on the inside.

He dropped the box, more tears spilling. The only thing he could think about were Daichi’s words.  _ I don’t love you anymore. _ They swirled over and over, overtaking any logical thought he would’ve had. More tears spilled down his cheeks, and he could taste the salt in them.

His eyes burned and he couldn’t stand. Suga sank to his knees, clutching his chest as he leaned forward. “Daichi, please…!”

Sadness was salty, and he never wanted to taste it.


End file.
